Brennan and Cam in a Spaceship
by ilovepeterpetrelli
Summary: What if Bones and Cam were buried in 'Aliens In a Spaceship' instead of Bones and Hodgins? Definitely BB and some HA. If I get enough reviews I'll continue this, but otherwise I won't.
1. Prolouge

What if Cam and Brennan were buried in 'Aliens in a Spaceship' instead of Brennan and Hodgins? A bit of an AU fic. My friend and I had the idea for this after we spent a long time talking on a slow ski lift the other night.

WARNING: Major BB and some HA. If you don't like people opening up about their feeling and digging into the deep depths of their soul, then I suggest you don't read this. It may be too mushy for you.

Rating: Um . . . PG-13, I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What if we went to New York this weekend Seely?"

"Huh?" He was looking at the teams latest murder victims. Twin boys. Matthew and Ryan Kent. They had suffocated to death and now they were sitting on a table right in front of him. It broke his heart to see something like this. _What kind of person suffocates people for money?_ He thought.

"New York, Seely. You and me. This weekend. How about it?"

"Sorry Camille, I don't think so."

'Why not?"

"What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen. New York's not _that_ dangerous."

"No I mean what if we get a breakthrough on the case? What if I need to arrest someone? Bones cannot arrest people."

"That's beside the point. We're only a few hours away. You can come back."

"No."

"Please."

"I can't. I need the pay, so I don't go broke. I've taken plenty of weekends off for Parker, I can't take off anymore."

"But-." Booth cut her off.

"I can't Camille. Sorry."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Saroyan?"

Cam was back in her office when Hodgins came in.

"Yes Hodgins?"

"I found some interesting information about the killer. If I tell you can you catch Dr. Brennan on her way out?"

"I think I can."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cam walked out to the parking garage. She just wanted to go home and think of another way to ask Seely to go to NYC that weekend. Flowers? No, too girly. Cam knew she had tough competition from Brennan, even if Brennan didn't know. All of the nicknames, the charm smiles, and hugs were for Dr. Brennan. Booth never did anything like that for Cam. He didn't even seem like he wanted to be in a relationship with her. He had just wanted sex one night and she had kept coming back. It was Bones he wanted and they both knew it.

Dr. Saroyan approached Dr. Brennan's car.

"Dr. Brennan," she said, but the car started and began to drive toward her, a fact she didn't realize. "Dr. Brennan. Can we talk?"

The car came closer and Cam realized it was headed for her. She panicked for a moment.

And then everything went black.


	2. We've Been Kidnapped

A/N: I live a breath reviews so thanks a bunch!! I've got A TON of reviews. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! All of your reviews made me so happy I had to write more! This is by far the most popular fanfiction I've ever written! Thanks a lot guys!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones.

Last note: Does anyone know if you spell Zach's name like 'Zach' or' Zack'? I've been using 'Zach' but I'd like to know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hodgins and Zach were about to leave when Hodgins spotted Booth.

"Booth. Hey. Have you seen Cam?"

"No, not for awhile," Booth answered. "Is something wrong?" His heart sped up. He may not have loving feelings for the woman, but it would hurt him if something had happened to any of his colleagues.

"I told asked her to tell Brennan something, and she went out to catch Brennan at her car. She never came back."

"You sure she wasn't leaving?"

"Positive. All of her stuff is still here. Her bags, coat, everything," Zach entered the conversation.

"Let's go down and see what's taking her so long."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Brennan's car isn't here."

"Bones and Cam may have gone out, you know. Girl's time. Don't worry, about 'em."

"But Booth, Dr. Brennan is my boss and Cam pays me. How can I not care?" Zach asked.

"And Dr. Brennan was on her way to karate class. Why would Cam go with her?" Hodgins added.

"Booth, I have to agree with Dr. Hodgins. I don't think there's any reasonable explanation for Dr. Saroyan's disappearance. The only scientific theory I have is that she just walked out without her coat or personal belongings."

"Zach, you can speak it in normal person. Just say 'We don't know where she went she just got up left.' You don't have to go with all the reasonable explanations and 'scientific theories'. And personal belongings are called 'stuff'."

"Agent Booth, you are an FBI agent and I'm a grad student training to be a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian. I don't think its right for you to give me grammatical tips."

"Zach I'm not giving you grammatical tips, I'm just saying; in the real world we do it like this."

"Booth and Zach, I know this is an enlightening, eye opening, fun conversation, but we're looking for our bosses. Since Zach wants his pay from one of them and Boot his getting happy with the same, and we all can't lose Dr. Brennan."

"Lose Dr. Brennan?" A fourth voice entered the conversation. The three men turned around to see Angela standing there, keys in hand, ready to go to her car, but distracted by screaming scientist and an FBI agent. "Did you guys lose her?"

"Umm, well. She seems to have gone voluntarily," Hodgins said, nervous around Angela as he had been for several weeks. "We think she took Cam."

"Well, we can't lose Cam, she's paying us," Angela answered, annoyed.

"I highly doubt Dr. Saroyan is in charge of your salaries," Booth was beginning to get angry. "Look, I'm gonna call Bones and we'll get this all sorted out. Okay?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile . . .

Brennan woke up to the sound of the radio.

_Where am I? _She thought. _I'm in my car . . .and there's dirt around it. And . . .wow. My head hurts._ She turned around.

"Dr. Saroyan?!"

The pathologist didn't move.

"Cam? Are you awake?"

To make sure she wasn't dead Temperance shook her boss a little hoping for some kind of movement.

"Uhh. . ." Cam slowly opened her eyes.

"Well, she lives."

"I . . . Dr. Brennan? Where are we?"

"My car. Underground probably. It's about . . ." she checked her watch. "Eleven."

"Whoa. It's been 3 hours then?"

"I missed karate."

"That's where you went?"

"I remember going down to the car and then . . . It's all a blur, pretty much. I don't really remember."

"Do you remember hitting me?"

"I hit you?"

"I saw the car coming and then I don't remember anything either."

"I didn't hit you. I don't remember driving. I passed out and then I woke up here."

"Weird. What's around us?"

"Dirt. We're underground."

"Back up. You got knocked out."

"I think. I can't remember."

"And then I come looking for you. . . ."

"And you pass out and wake up in here with me . . ."

"Because I interrupted your kidnapping," Cam finishes Brennan thought as the two women realize what happened to them.

"We've been buried underground, because we were kidnapped," Cam says.

"By the gravedigger," Brennan finishes her thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Booth was about to call Brennan's cell his phone rang. As he picked it up to answer the squints kept arguing about who was in charge of their salary.

"Cam. It's definitely her."

"Zach, it's gotta be someone in finances," Hodgins argued with the grad student.

"You're both wrong. It's probably the FBI," Angela said.

"Who asked your opinion? You're just the artist," Zach rudely said, caught up in the heat of the argument.

"Excuse me? _Just_ the artist? Would you like to try my job?"

"No I suspect the pay wouldn't be as good as what _Dr. Saroyan_ pays me," Zach answered.

"For the last time. It's finances!" Hodgins yelled, very annoyed.

"Guys," Booth said, holding his phone out to show them what it said.

"Temperance Brennan and Camille Saroyan have been buried alive. Please pay the following ransom or they will suffocate to death."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooh, cliffhanger. I know that was short, but I'm busy and I needed to write something. I'll have more up around Thursday. Definitely before Friday I'll give you something.

Bones is all new on Wednesday!! I'm so eXcited!


End file.
